It is known in the art to provide a camera system for a vehicle wherein the camera is normally concealed behind a cover, such as a vehicle badge or emblem. When activated, the cover is opened and the camera is deployed to provide a desired field of view useful in allowing an operator to better operate a vehicle. Such a camera system is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,891,886. Significantly, the repeatability of the positioning of the camera in the fully deployed position is not necessarily assured with state-of-the-art hidden camera systems. This is a concern as the ability to repeatedly position a camera in the same, fully deployed position, is particularly important in order to provide a consistent perspective for the vehicle operator. Further, in a vehicle equipped with multiple camera fields of view, consistent deployment into a single operating position is required in order to provide the proper amalgamation. This document relates to a new and improved camera system that addresses this shortcoming of prior art camera systems.